superwhofallstaliastuck
by helloyesthisisdog
Summary: supernatural, homestuck, doctor who, gravity falls, and hetalia are living together
1. Chapter 1

characters

homestuck

hetalia

gravity falls

supernatural

doctor who

summery

all the listed fandoms live together.

chapter one

your name is _homestuck._ And your currently meeting some new person hetalia found. "homestuck! homestuck! i found someoneee!" he sighs. "who hetalia?" "his name is gravity falls! they do dangerous and scary things like you!" homestuck turns to see this new guy, gravity falls. he has curly brown hair, a hat with a pine tree, and a pink sweater. i look at hetalia, his carmal hair and curl shining in the light and his coat despite the heat, and he looks exitied. Gravity Falls starts circleing me. "what are you-" too late. he touched my sharp horn, at the base. i blush a rainbow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF MY HORN!" he jumps and releases my horn. "i-im sorry! i didnt know what it did!" he looks like hes cowering. i probably look scary. my jeans and black shirt with a lime green sburb logo complament my grey skin and black hair nicely. "im sorry. just dont touch my horns."

meanwhile, doctor who and supernatural

supernatural ate his pie happily. his angel wings stuck out of his trench coat. doctor who sat across him, with his red fez, long scarf, 3-D glasses, and his own trench coat. he was eating fishfingers and custerd. "hey supernatural" doc said, with his british accent. "yeah doc?" "whats it like, having died and come back so many times with regenerating?" "ask homestuck"

two hours later, with gravity falls, homestuck, and supernatural

"so, your characters _die_?" "so wha-" homestuck got intterupted by supernatural throwing salt in his eyes. "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL" he clutches his eyes and falls to his knees in pain. "i knew you where a demon!" supernatural said happily. "NO YOU ASSHAT YOU THREW IT IN MY FUCKING EYES" he yells. when he finally opens his eyes, there completely white. gravity falls freaks out. "what?" "y-y-your eyes!" "supernatural you lususpailer now my eyes are all white!" "oops" homestuck facepalms "im surrounded by idiots"

yet another two hours later, homestuck and gravity falls

homestuck hummed while he updated his shipping chart. he just finished writing "homestuck 3 hetalia" when he heard footsteps. he quickly covered that part of the wall. "whats that homestuck?" gravity falls said. "a shipping chart" "why does it have all the card suits?" homestuck turns around. "well this" he points to supernatural 3 doctor who "means i ship them in matespritship. it means dateing. and this" he points to hetalia gravity falls "means moirails. thats friendship. a very special friendship." gravity falls points at the spade and clubs, with nothing under them. "these?" "the spade is kismesis, its hate dateing. not just any hate. a special hatey-hate. the club is auspictice. it means one person keeps the other two from killing each other." gravity falls looks alarmed at how casual that was said.

"why arnt you on the chart?" homestuck hesitates. "because i dont ship myself with anyone. thats all im saying." gravity falls accepts the fact. "youve decorated the room er.. nicely?" the room was littered with faygo bottles and gushers packets and chalk. the walls where painted bright red, rust red, brown, yellow, jade, olive, teal, light blue, blue, indigo, purple, and fushia in that order. one wall had the large shipping chart, one had the cart suits drawn all over it, one had the logo on his shirt drawn very large, and the last one was plain, with the exeption of :o) written very large and the word "honk" written.

he doesnt look convinced.


	2. homestucks pranks spree

chapter two

your name is _hetalia_. you're currently hiding in a closet. homestuck is gone on a pranking rampage. he usually avoids you for some reason during these, but why not hide in a closet? ifs fun anyway.

supernatural and doctor who

"hey doc? have you seen homestuck?" he says, taking a pie out of the oven. "im afriad i havent." "doesnt this pie look a little off?" doc looks at it. he takes out his sonic screw driver. in the vent above, homestuck giggles to himself. his little screwdriver cant scan what hes put in the pie. "seems fine." supernatural shrugs and lets the pie cool. when it cools, doc and supernatural both start eating a slice of pie each. "this even tastes off" doc starts giggling. supernatual follows soon. homestuck frowns to himself. he didnt account on soper slime making them high instead of tasteing off. he watches, still curious on how his mistake prank will affect them.

"hey. hey doc" he giggles "i like yoooou" doctor who laughs "i like you tooooooo" they giggle and cuddle. homestuck smiles, his otp finally canon.

gravity falls

"i wonder where everyone is. well, exept doctor who and supernatural, who are making out in the kitchen" he thinks. he walks trough the hall, thinking and looking in his book. homestuck, of course, was crawling through the vents, keeping his eye on his latest prank. gravity falls opened the door to his room, only to be greeted by an explosian of paper cutouts shaped like faygo bottles and a banner that said "welcome to the carnival :o)". in indigo. he gave a little scream of surprise. homestuck chuckled to himself, pleased with his prank. he finally jumped out of the vents. he sneakily rested an arm on gravity falls's shoulder. "whaddya think cheif? carnival a good suit for ya?" he chuckles at his own joke.

hetalia

he still cowered in the closet, eating pasta. homestuck had pranked the closet. at the moment he finished his pasta, a note fluttered from the vents that read " " which of course hetalia cant read, but ill let you, the reader, know what it said. it said "my blood pumped goes doki doki when i see you. i love you hetalia. from homestuck


	3. hetalias curl

chapter 3

hetalia, gravity falls, and supernatural

"hetalia, im very curious about you curl" gravity falls said, looking at the curl that sprung off hetalias head. without warning, gravity falls pulled the curl. hetalia made a sound that one cant describe, and a thumping was heard soon. "uh oh. you pulled hetalia curl. your shit is _wrecked_." supernatural said, backing away from them. the thumping grew ouder, and hetalia sat on the floor. "what is thumping?" suddenly, homestuck burst through the door, and stood in front of hetalia. "WHO PULLED HIS CURL!?" gravity falls started to feel scared. "i-i um..." "well? who pulled the goddamn curl?" homestuck said, getting more angry. "i-i did" "CANT HEAR YOU" gravity falls clears his throat "i-i did." "dammit i cant hurt you." sigh of releif.

"but that doesnt mean ill forget." "shit".

hetalia and homestuck

they walked through the store. "hetalia, you can pick _one_ thing for yourself." homestuck said, putting the fifth box of pasta in the shopping cart. "hm... pastaaaaaa!" he puts a box of bowtie pasta in the cart. homestuck sighs, and puts a box of gushers in the cart. hetalia co,e bouncing up with a box of cake mix. "homestuck! homestuck! can you make cake?!" homestuck checks for that blasted red spoon of betty crocker. he soon spots it. "i will, if you find one thats not betty crocker." "ok homestuck!" he bounces away, and homestuck keeps shopping.

five minutes later

 _im a homewrecker, homewreckeeeeer._ homestuck answers his phone "hello?" "homestuck..." its hetalias voice "sigh you got lost didnt you" "mhm" "alright, im comein to find you" he goes two aisles down. hetalia was standing next to cake mix. "im here, hetalia." "homestuuuuck!" he says happily, running and hugging homestuck. homestuck hugs back

sorry its so short.


End file.
